Never Let Go
by purplehearts
Summary: Scully and Mulder are hunting down two suspects when Scully if left alone and shot. There will be some secrets revealed and this is an MSR. They are already in a 'sort of' relationship lol enjoy
1. Left Alone

She followed as the two suspects feld to a near by weathouse. As she took the first step inside she listened for any kind of noise, but it was guiet. The light above her began to flicker of and on as it swung from side to side. Her head flew upward and her heart began to race. When she saw that it was just the light her head began to fall and she looked at her suroundings. She could faintly see the towers of boxes that loomed over her like skyscrapers.

'Mulder' she thought 'Come one Mulder.' He was not there yet and she began to become very nervouse. Her mind began to race as the minutes flew by. She was finaly able ti find the two suspects that they had been hunting down. Then it happened. She heard a loud bang in front of her as her head hit the floor and darkness consumed her.

( hope you like it so far lol i will have more chapters up very soon. Ok well this is like a little insite as to what happens and yea. Then in Ch. 2 It starts from the begining. Just a little side note to all.)


	2. The Case

It was early in the morning and Fox Mulder had his head down on his desk. He had been going over a case late last night and forgot about the time. Drool began to form a puddle on the file that lay beneath his head. He awoke to some light that came through the door and whiped his mouth and the file off. It was still early, about 6, and he knew that Scully would be in soon.

Looking down at his clothes he walked over to the small room to the left of the office. There he kept an extra pair of clothes in case he needed them. Grabing the bag he walked to the restrooms and changed, then brushed his teeth. As he made his way back to the office he caught the smell of Scully's perfume and closed his eyes. He loved the smell and knew whenever she was in a room, even without looking. It was sweet like flowers yet there was something else to it that he could not quite figure out.

Scully sat at Mulder's deck looking at the drool covered file, knowing that he had stayed the night. She read over the file and could find nothing unusual about it. She wondered why he even had it at all. Then something caught her eye. The little girl that was murdered had the name Samantha. Her heart acked for him and she hoped that this had nothing to do with his sister. He had been lied to so many times before about what really happened to her.

She set the file down and sighed. 'Oh Mulder' she thought as her hand came up to rest on her head. They had been doing so well and now she was thinking that they were starting over again. Her mind wondered to a couple of months ago, that was a night she would never forget. They were in her apartment and it had been really late. After they had a few to many drinks she asked him to stay and that started everything. There was only one problem, when she awoke the next moringing he was gone and there was no note.

Mulder took a deep breath then walked into his office. He smiled a Scully, however, she was way to far gone in her thought to notice. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Morning Sunshine," she jumped and the file flew to the ground. "Mulder! You know I hate when you do that." She began to lean over to pick up the papers, but Mulder beat her to it. "Sorry I just could not help myself." He gave her a childish smile and set the files on the desk. "So what where you thinking about?" Scully looked at him then away, "It was nothing. Mulder why do you have this file? It does not seem like an X-file."

"Skinner gave it to me." He sat on the edge of the desk. "He thought that I would like to know about it." He paused and pulled a picture out of his pocket. "The little girl looks a lot like Samantha not ot mention that they share the same name." Scully took the picture from him and saw the resemblance. "As much as I want to investigate...I don't want it to be another trick." She could see the hurt in his eyes, "Mulder..." She put the picture in the file and went to stand in front of him. "Mulder look this may be her it may not. If you go through with this..." she looked him in the eyes " I dont know how much I can take watching you get hurt." A tear fell down her cheak. Mulder's hand came up to whipe it away, then he snaked his arms around her bringing her into a close hug.

( Well that all for today.lol)


	3. The Ring

Scully's heart acked as she walked out to her car. She had just lied to Mulder about what she was doing for the next few days. She told him that she was going to be with her mother, but instead she wanted to investigate this case more. She did not like to see him suffer and she was actually the one that requested any case that dealt with the name samantha and also that resembled his sister. Mulder's quest had become her quest as well.

Mulder was not sure what he was going to do while Scully was gone. He hated when she was away, he did not feel whole. She was his world know and nothing was to change that. In his hand he held a wedding ring that he had planned to give her, but never was sure when the right time was. They had not really been together but a few times. That was enough for him to know that she was the one. The one that would always be there when he awoke. The one that knew him inside and out, the one he wanted to have children with. Then he remembered that she, herself, could not have them. He always thought that, that was his doing. There was yet another reason why he had not made his move. He has put her though so much that she may not want to be with him.

He played with the ring a little more before putting it in the box then in his pocket. His hand stayed in his pocket till the beeping of his watch could be heard. He knew it was time to call it a day, but he just sat there on the desk.

Scully looked around her appartment once more trying to think of anything she may be forgetting. 'Mulder' was what she was forgetting. She frowned at the thought of leaving him, but she had to do this for him and for herself. The only thing that was heard was the click of the lock as she left the apartment and began her new journey.


	4. Wild Night

Mulder awoke the next day with a massive hangover that made his head feel as though it was splitting right down the middle. A friend from high school had invited him out for a few drinks, but that soon turned into an all night party. He did not remember much at the moment, but he knew that he was forgetting something. Then he remembered as the bed began to shift a little. He had not returned home alone last night and as he turned to see who it was, but was not at all surprised when he saw that it was no one he knew. She had burnette hair and a very long and lean body. Her skin was olive and he could faintly remember that she had blue eyes. Her name he could not remember no matter how hard he tried.

He stood and picked up his clothes then headed into the kitchen. "Hey Mulder I see you had some fun last night." Mulder whipped around to see his friend lounging on his couch. "Whoa there didn't mean to startle you," He said with a chuckle. "So was she good?" Mulder looked at him for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "You don't remember do you? Well thats ok I don't remember much about that night either." He took a sip of his coffee and motioned toward the other cup. "I went ahead and got you some coffee. I am not that great at making it so I hope it is not to terrible." Mulder walked over and grabbed the mug. "Well thats ok I am not that great either. So how long are you here for again?" Mulder rubbed at his head, the pounding seemed to become worse. "Well I am not sure yet, but I know that I will be here for a few more days. May be we can hit some more parties again tonight." He said with a smile. "Well I dont knwo about you but I am getting to old to do this every night." Mulder said as he laughed. He wanted to stay out of trouble since Scully was gone. 'Scully' he thoght, he had already began to miss her. Mulder's thoughts were inturupted when his bedroom door opened and the girl stepped throug. "Hey there." she said as she climbed into Mulder's lap. He was clearly uncomfortable, but that didn't stop her. "Hey there Callie." Said Mulder's friend. "Hey Marccus." She said with a smile then took a sip of Mulder's coffee. "So what are we doing today?" Mulder shugged his shoulders, "I dunno what would you like to do?" She thought for a moment, " Well I would really like to see where you work." Mulder's eyes grew big and he coughed a little. "Well maybe we can run by there for a few moments, but then we can go and see something else. "Ok I will be right back."

"Wow Mulder you sure got a good one there. If you dont keep her passer her on to me why dont you." He laughed at hit Mulder on the back. Mulder smiled back then got up and walked to his room to get dressed. He knew that today was going to be a long day.


	5. The truth

Scully walked into her hotel room and set her suit case on a small rack be the door. The room smelled as though it had just been cleaned and everything seemed to be in order. The bathroom to her left was small, but she did not mind since it has a small bathtub for her to use. The bed had the usual floral print like every other hotel she had been to. On the other side of the room there was another door that lead out into the pool area and kids could be heard splashing and giggling. The tv was at the foot of the bed against the wall and a lamp set next to it. Between were she was and the tv was an ajoining door and she thought of Mulder. A smile crept across her face, but quickly diapeared when she remembered why she was here. She walked over to the bed and took a seat trying to figure out what to do next. The day was almost over so there was not much she could do. The clock read 5 pm so she flipped on the tv to see if the news was on, however, it was not. Flipping it off she desided to grab her swim suite and go lie by the pool. She was not sure why she brought it, but in a way she was happy that she did.

Mulder, Marccus, and Callie had been shopping all day and where dropping her off at her apartment. "Are you sure you dont want to come up?" She said in a whiny voice. Mulder just shook his head and smiled softly. "I think i will pass. May be Marccus here would like to stay for a while I need to call someone. I had fun today and may be I will see you later." She gave him her best puppy face, but was glad at least Marccus would be staying.

Mulder waved as he pulled away and began to make his way to george town, to Scully. It had only been one day, but he had already started to miss her terribly. The night was cool and his car window was down. He knew how much she loved to have the window down, but it usually anoyed him. Today was different though, he was in a great mood and could not wait to see her. He always tried to do the little things she would like rolling down the window when she was not around. He loved everything about her and wanted to always be with her.

As he pulled up he noticed that her car was gone and that the lights in her apartment were out. His mood began to sink as he thought of where she could be. 'Visiting her mom' was the fist thought that came to his mind. His quickly pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the number. After about two rings her mom answered. "Hello?"

"Yes Mrs. Scully its Mulder..."

"Fox! It is so nice to here from you. What is the ocassion...is Dana alright." Her voice changed and the worried mother voice shown through. "No! I was hoping that you would know where she might be." Mulder was hopeful that she would know. "I thought she was with you. She said that she was working on a case and might not be available unless and emergency. Fox pease tell me she is with you..." She was now even more worried than before. She had lost her daughter once and did not want to loose her again. "Yes Mrs. Scully I know where she is now...Thank you so much." The anger in his voice could be heard and he remembered the case they talked about the other day. "I am sure you do know Fox and please keep her safe...bye" The line went dead and Mulder threw his phone down. He then turned the car in the derection of the office and broke every speed sign there was trying to get there.

(hope you are enjoying it. I am not sure when the next update will be, but I will update ASAP)


End file.
